


Bike Fuque

by Ayden



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Pissmarking, also its kirishima because she’s marrying saki and not her rando husbando, dykes on bikes, saki and reiko are engaged and run a girls only bike repair garage with their gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayden/pseuds/Ayden
Summary: Saki is horny and REALLY has to pee.





	Bike Fuque

Surely it was quiet enough for a quickie, right?

Everyone had gone home and Saki sat alone in the garage, waiting for Reiko to come back with dinner.She slowly lifted her shirt up and pressed onto her lower belly, crying out softly. Her bladder was rock solid at this point of the evening, and painful to the touch.She played with jt a few more times before she unzipped her coveralls and took them off completely, leaving her in just a at shirt and panties. A large wet spot was at the front of her underwear, a mix of precum and piss, and she let out a quiet ‘fuck' when she squeezed her dick gently through them.

She had been holding her piss all day, and it was getting to the point of not only being painful for her bladder, but holding it for so long made her so horny that her balls were starting to ache slightly.  
With one last push on her bladder she could feel the muscle dam break a little, causing a spurt of piss to shoot out of her panties and onto the floor with a loud dripping noise. She quickly pulled her now soaked panties down and walked over to Reiko's bike before finally unleashing the torrent of the days piss all over it. After a minute of just pure pissing it finally trickled to a stop and she began to jerk it, using the extra piss as lube.

When she was getting close she looked up to see the tailpipe of the bike beckoning to her to use it. She followed her instincts immediately and cried out when she pushed into the cold metal.  
It warmed up fast, and she resumed getting off, following her favorite rhythm and letting her mind wander off. When she finally came she cried out loudly, hugging the back end of the bike for support. When she finally stood up to begin to clean up, there stood Reiko, with her eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

“Having fun without me?~”

Saki spluttered as she quickly gathered her clothes and tried to run out, now matching the red on her favorite jacket.

“R-Reiko-"

“Hmm? This is why I cant leave you alone for even 20 minutes, you start fucking my poor bike.” She teased, coming up to trap her against the wall.

Saki blushed more and looked away, embarrassed.

“Reiko-"

“I can't believe my fiancee would fuck my poor bike instead of waiting for me to get home!” She exclaimed, feigning hurt.

“I get it! I just…I just couldn’t hold back anymore, I was gunna explode…” Saki trailed off, hiding her face in the taller girls neck, who laughed and reached up to pet her head.

“I know, you're just so cute when you're so embarrassed.” Reiko smiled at her, pulling her into a hug. Saki hmmphed and returned it with a faint smile before Reiko spoke again.

“…Now go wash your dick off, I don’t want exhaust on my dessert~”


End file.
